My Lover Stands On Golden Sands
by wolfblood16
Summary: One does not reject Elizabeth Turner when she comes to you seeking a specific type of comfort, especially when you’ve wanted to give her that sort of comfort for as long as you’ve known her. Two parts. NE, JE, adult content.
1. Somewhere, Beyond The Sea

_Un: Somewhere, beyond the sea..._

James Norrington had never thought he'd settle for being the "other man". He'd always thought of himself as honorable and respectable, but one does not reject Elizabeth Swann - excuse me - Elizabeth Turner when she comes to you seeking for a specific type of comfort, especially when you've wanted to give her that sort of comfort for as long as you've known her.

And in that way he was neither honorable nor respectable, but he usually overlooked those impish moments from his days as a captain. He'd been younger then. So had she.

Technically, he should have been the first. He'd known her the longest. He should have gotten his before anyone else did, but it was timid Turner who'd bedded her first. James had heard them when he'd worked for Sparrow. He'd closed his eyes and pretended it was him who was making her whimper and gasp, but it only made him feel worse when he'd slunk off to relieve himself of the uncomfortable and embarrassing erection he'd gained from his eavesdropping. It _wasn't_ him.

But that had been then. That had been before Calypso's last favor for the pirates. '_Whateva da king wants, she gets and da king wanted ya_,' Jack had teased eloquently, one brow arching as he studied the newly returned Norrington. James had known what the look the pirate captain gave him meant. He'd seen the smirk with the golden sparkles when Elizabeth looked away. Elizabeth had wanted…him?

Of course, Governor Swann had returned as well, though the old man wasn't as used to being around pirates and had hidden behind his daughter as if she were some sort of shield.

When the work-worn but still dainty fingers curled around his shoulder, he'd almost been reluctant to speak with her. "I'm sorry to hear about your husband," He said candidly. "I'd much rather he endure the fate he has then to never set eyes upon him again," Elizabeth replied in a whisper, her honey brown eyes studying the water. She was always studying the waves as if it would show her something new and exciting, which it often did. "I suppose, though he has no heart. You're the one who will suffer save for those paltry days when he returns to you," He pointed out. "I'm sure I'll find something to do-"

Her eyes shifted to him and glided easily over her shoulder at Jack who was waving his arms around in his normal drunken manner. James marked this as either a very badly placed action or a suggestion of exactly what she would do.

"-to ease the pain."

James guessed it was the latter.

He was correct, though he wasn't quite sure if Jack had ever received his part of the deal. He didn't really care though.

Elizabeth visited her father often in Port Royal. Every time, she only stayed for a single night, and every evening they had dinner with the governor, exchanging knowing glances and shooting pleads towards the clock for time to accelerate. They never stayed for long, off to find a more interesting and daring place to "ease her pain".

For those few moments, when she was so close and when she was murmuring his name - not Will's, not Jack's – James felt wonderful. But after his spiraling crash down to earth, he'd feel nothing but emptiness as she set her clothes right and gave him one last, addicting kiss. "I'll see you again soon," She always whispered, the same promise time after time. And the same pain would return.

And then she was gone, sailing off on the Empress. The morning after their romp, James questioned his moralities. It was as if he ran through a routine. He felt colder than he'd ever been before. His eyes were lifeless. Gillette asked him if he was getting enough sleep. James curtly told him to mind his own business.

Sometimes he wanted to impede their nights together so that the ache of not truly having her as his own would subside, but every time he opened his mouth to say so he remembered a very important thing.

No one rejects Elizabeth Turner's offer, no matter how much it kills them inside to let her in for one more glorious night.


	2. Somewhere, Waiting For Me

_Duex: Somewhere, waiting for me_

Captain Jack Sparrow had never loved Elizabeth. It was as simple as that. Loving someone and wanting someone were two very different, incredibly confusing things.

Captain Jack Sparrow wanted Elizabeth more than any other woman in the known world.

And then there was that petty thing about her being engaged and how it was completely immoral and they were nothing alike so it would never work out, but Elizabeth's reasoning fell through some how after her beloved's unfortunate death.

She had summoned her father and Norrington back from the thanks to Calypso's generosity, (which seemed to be only directed toward Elizabeth). It had surprised him that she hadn't wished for other things, (oh, like her husband to be brought from the grave and for everything to be set right again), but no, she wished for the two innocent souls that were lost in the war of the few remaining pirates.

It made him laugh how both men that returned had been somewhat on the fence about which group they stood with.

But then again she'd also brought him back, with help, and he was very much a pirate.

When he saw the way Elizabeth looked at him, he was certain there was something she wanted from him but she didn't know to ask for it. Given his cue, he pushed her into a dark corner and accepted her unspoken apology.

That first time, when his lips had met hers without threat of betrayal and when his endless midnight fantasies and dreams had finally become a reality, Jack had felt a contentment that not even the sea could match.

And thus, for the first time in his life, he was almost reluctant to set sail the next day but the sea beckoned and he wished her goodbye one last time before locking himself in his cabin to try to recreate the experience in his mind. He didn't want to forget the feel of her skin against his.

Nearly a year afterward he met up with Elizabeth again at the Cove by accident and he was glad to see her. The sun hadn't even set by the time that they found themselves in each others arms again, both hungry for an experience like the one they'd had the previous year.

This time, Jack had little less trouble leaving, swearing that he'd return in a year's time.

Every year from that year forward, the departure became a little easier. Every year, Jack locked himself in his quarters but never again would he do so to remember the feel of Elizabeth, but to banish all thoughts of her completely.

She was like an ailment that kept returning to take another piece of him away and no matter what he did, he could not stop himself from allowing her to do so when her eyes met his.

_The fleeting joy life brings_, he was reminded harshly by the heavily accented voice of Tia Dalma. And he sunk deeper into despair until one year he completely refused himself the pleasure of a night in her company. He could no longer destroy himself with the knowledge that, despite and perhaps also because of how much he cared for her, she was not who he truly wanted anymore.

Their reunion date passed without a word from any of the crew. Jack felt a twinge of guilt for not visiting but he would soon get over that, he concluded. After all, he was not in love, nor was she.

His heart belonged to the sea and she had William, in a sense.

And though he would never truly be the same, he did return to lusting after only the sea and its unending fickleness with only the occasional regret of leaving her in his past.

_For even the promise of faux love and passion – whether it really is fake or not – sung to the same tune can have reactions from different people that are as contradictory as night and day._

_La mer_

_Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs_

_A des reflets d'argent_

_La mer_

_Des reflets changeants_

_Sous la pluie_

_La mer_

_Au ciel d'été confond_

_Ses blancs moutons_

_Avec les anges si purs_

_La mer bergère d'azur_

_Infinie_

_Voyez_

_Près des étangs_

_Ces grands roseaux mouillés_

_Voyez_

_Ces oiseaux blancs_

_Et ces maisons rouillées_

_La mer_

_Les a bercés_

_Le long des golfes clairs_

_Et d'une chanson d'amour_

_La mer_

_A bercé mon cœur pour la vie_


	3. And Never Again I'll Go Sailing

_Trois: And Never Again I'll Go Sailing_

Elizabeth Swann couldn't make that type of decision again.

No, she could not decide who she wanted to be with, especially since it was so soon after she had finally decided who she really wanted. It had taken nearly four years to choose to be with Will and not even thirty minutes later, just like that, he was gone.

So she didn't make the decision. Instead, she selfishly kept both Jack and James for herself. Both men, she knew, had wanted her for quite some time and eagerly accepted when she offered herself to them.

For a while she was happy. The men had always been friends of hers in one manner or another and she was glad for the support they provided but it didn't take long before she found herself becoming an emotional wreck.

She decided early on that she could not show her sorrow. She was far too strong for that sort of thing. Pirate, Jack would have teased. And of course he was right. She was a pirate and she was perfectly content to shed her tears deep into the night, her sobs muffled by a pillow.

But over time she found that it grew harder to hide that she was no longer happy to take advantage of the only two she had left. Sometimes she nearly cried in the middle of the dirty deed itself but she always maintained her composure. They didn't need to know she was upset about what they were doing.

Even though they gave her everything she asked for and more, somehow it wasn't enough.

She missed Will.

And when Jack did not return to see her one year, just as she had expected he would do at one point or another, she should have been happy that he had escaped the monotonous ritual but instead she began to feel even emptier. Was she about to lose James as well?

She was a monster, she decided, who demanded that everyone around her help her through her loss even though she had betrayed them all through the years.

She cried for days on end. And when she could not cry any longer she emerged from her cabin even colder and more guarded than before.

In a few months time the effects of her depression began to take a toll when she found herself on an unfamiliar island with no way home. The _Empress_ and her crew were long gone, finally glad to be rid of their female captain. And this time, she did not have Jack to drink with and entertain her.

It was in these quiet moments that she decided it was far passed time for her to take her leave from the world of pirates. It was no longer an adventure worth having.

The sea only reminded her of the things she regretted most.

_Somewhere_

_Beyond the sea_

_Somewhere_

_Waiting for me_

_My lover stands_

_On golden sands_

_And watches the ships_

_That go sailing_

_Somewhere_

_Beyond the sea_

_He's there _

_Watching for me_

_If I could fly_

_Like birds on high_

_The straight to his arms_

_I'd go sailing_

_It's far beyond the stars_

_It's near beyond the moon_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just like before_

_Happy we'll be _

_Beyond the sea_

_And never again _

_I'll go sailing_


End file.
